Why Not?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to Why?


Title: Why Not?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating: PG  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers:   
Summary: Sequel to Why?  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the Characters.   
  
Archiving: Don't care as long as my name stays on it  
and you tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Why? was done in Mac POV, but after I  
read it I didn't like it so this on will be like all  
my other stories.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.   
  
"Tiner can the Admiral see me?" Lt. Col. Sarah  
Mackenzie asked the Admiral's Yeoman Petty Office  
Jason Tiner who was sitting behind his desk working  
on typing something up on his computer.   
"I'll check ma'am." Tiner stopped what he was  
doing and turned around to where the intercom sat on  
his desk. "Admiral Col. Mackenzie needs to see you."  
"Send her in Tiner." The Admiral told the Petty  
Officer.  
Mac knocked on the Admiral's door and waited for  
him to call the command of enter before she opened  
the door and stepped into the room. When the command  
was called Mac slowly opened the big wooden door and  
stepped into her CO's office and stood at attention  
in front of the Admiral's desk.  
"At ease Col. What can I do for you?" The  
Admiral asked never looking up from the files he had  
placed in front of him displaying some of the Navy  
and Marines top lawyers.   
"Sir." Mac stated and handed the folder which  
contained her resignation to the Admiral. The  
Admiral looked up from his files and took the folder  
his chief of staff gave him.   
"What's this?"  
"Sir I am resigning my commission." It took all  
Mac's courage to say those six words.  
"I see." The Admiral stated no emotion in his  
voice. "And may I ask why?"  
"Sir there are somethings that have came to my  
attention that I would rather not discuss and I feel  
that they will effect my duties here at JAG and this  
is what I want." Mac slowly stated.  
"Really? And would this 'things' have anything  
to do with Mr. Brumby?" The Admiral got up from his  
chair and walked over to stand in front of Mac.  
"In a way sir."  
"Let me just ask you this question, does your  
resignation have anything to do with Commander  
Rabb?" He Admiral leaned on his desk.  
"Why would you say that sir?"  
"Because shortly before you came in here I just  
got finished talking with Commander Rabb. It seems  
something has came to his attention also and he  
feels that he should transfer out of JAG. Now I ask  
you again Col. does this have anything to do with  
Commander Rabb?"  
"Yes sir." Mac stated slowly.   
"Have a seat Col." The Admiral walked back and  
sat down at his desk. "Tiner send in Commander  
Rabb." The Admiral told his Yeoman and a few seconds  
later Harm appeared beside Mac.  
"Have a seat Commander."  
Harm sat and looked at his partner who was  
sitting beside him.   
"Sir what is this about?" Harm asked.  
"Well Commander I would like for you to explain  
to me why you wish to transfer out of JAG and why  
did and what did you do to make Mac feel that she  
had to resign her commission."   
Harm's head snapped in the direction of Mac. His  
eyes were wide in shock and confusion.   
"Sir I wasn't aware that the Col. resigned her  
commission." Harm turned back to the Admiral.  
"Well Commander she did and something you and/or  
Mr. Brumby did something to make her feel this was  
her only choice. So start talking I'm not about to  
lose my two best lawyers because of some  
disagreement. Does this have anything to do with  
the Col's upcoming wedding to Mr. Brumby?" The  
Admiral starred at Harm. Their eyes locking.   
"Sir I have called off my wedding to Mic." Two  
heads snapped in Mac's direction.   
"Explain." Was all the Admiral said.  
"Sir I'd rather not..." Mac was cut off by the  
Admiral.  
"Either one of you start talking or you will  
stay in this office all day and all night until you  
talk. Now who's going to start?"  
Both Harm and Mac looked at each other. Mac read  
Harm's expression as you talk, but don't tell him  
anything. Harm read Mac's expression as let's tell  
him and get it over with so we can go on with our  
lives. Not settling on a way to tell the Admiral  
Mac decided to come right on out and say it.  
"I'm pregnant sir." The Admiral who was looking  
at Harm turned to Mac.  
"Congradulations. Now what does that have to do  
with Commander Rabb?" AJ Chegwidden was a pretty  
smart man and already guessed with this new  
information that Mac's child was Harm's and that  
because of this she called off her relationship with  
Mic Brumby.   
"Sir Harm is my baby's father."  
"Sir the Col. has no way to prove this. We spent  
one night together out of stupidity and craziness.  
There is no way that this child is mine." Harm  
practically yelled.  
"Calm down Commander and you should know that it  
only takes one night. Col. do you have any proof  
that the child you are carrying is Commander  
Rabb's."  
"Sir I don't know why we are talking about this.  
It is clear that Commander Rabb does not want to be  
a part of his child's life. If you could please  
approve my resignation I would really like to be  
one my way."  
"No Col. I will not approve your request and you  
will not be on your way to where ever the hell you  
plan on going. I'm going to be late with a meeting  
so I'm going to leave you two in this office and I  
want you to stay in here until you work out your  
problems. Then if I feel like it and it's in your  
best interest I will approve your resignation." The  
Admiral picked up his briefcase and went to the  
door. He opened in and walked halfway out when he  
turned back. "You two have a special relationship.  
It's one of a kind. Work something out. Don't  
destroy it because you are both too blind or deaf to  
listen and see what the other one is saying and  
feeling." And with that the Admiral walked out of  
the door and the sound of the door shutting was like  
a gun going off in their heads.   
"Harm..." Mac started to say.  
"Mac don't start with me. I've got things I've  
got to take care of. See you later." Harm got up and  
walked out of the door, slamming in behind him.   
Mac told herself that she wasn't going to cry  
for Harmon Rabb Jr. and she didn't. She just got up  
out of the chair and walked out of the door.   
Tiner was sitting at his desk in the Admiral's  
outer office when Harm came out of the Admiral's  
office. Tiner tried to give the Commander a phone  
message, but Harm just told him not now and make  
sure he was not disturbed for the rest of the day.  
Harm went into his office, shut the door, pulled the  
blinds down and stayed in there for the rest of the  
day. Seconds later Col. Mackenzie walked out of the  
Admiral's office and told him that she wasn't  
feeling well and was taking the rest of the day off.  
  
As she walked out into the bullpen Tiner  
wondered what was going on between the Col and the  
Commander.   
  
Harm's Apartment   
North of Union Station  
Washington DC  
Later that Night  
  
Harm got off the elevator at his apartment and  
started to unlock the door when he heard the phone  
ringing. He didn't bother to hurry up and get inside  
to answer the phone since he figured it was Mac, the  
Admiral, Bud or Harriet. Finally getting the door  
unlocked Harm walked into his apartment just as the  
answering machine.  
"Hi it's Harm, I'm not here right now leave your  
name and number and I'll get back to you. BEEEEEP."  
Harm heard his voice then followed by his mother's.  
"Harmon it's me your mother. I just called to  
talk so call me back..." Trish didn't get a chance  
to finish. Harm grabbed the nearest phone and  
answered.  
"Mom sorry I just got in when I heard your voice  
on the machine. What did you need?"  
"Well I called your office today and left a  
message because someone said you were in with the  
Admiral and to have you call me when you got  
finished, but you never did. Is everything alright?"  
Trish asked.  
"Yeah...No." Harm rested on the couch and leaned  
his head back.   
"What's wrong, Harmon?"  
"My life's a mess mom." Harm confessed.  
"Harmon how can you say that? You have a great  
career, an adorable godson, friends who love you,  
collages who respect you and best of all you have  
me." Trish teased her son.  
"That's just it mom. I could've of had a better  
career if I hadn't left, I have a godson no children  
of my own, and I've screwed up with my best friend."  
Harm told his mother.  
"What do you mean you screwed it up with Mac?"  
Harm's mother questioned.   
"Well it's complicated." Harm started.  
"I've got all night Harm."  
"Well you remember the Baily case right? The one  
where Mac and I went to Italy."  
"Right I remember you telling me something about  
that."  
"Anyway our last night there we...well...our  
emotions got carried away." Harm was having a had  
time telling his mom that he slept with his best  
friend.  
"Harmon are you trying to tell me that you and  
Mac had sex."  
"MOM!!!!!!" Harm screamed and jumped up off the  
couch.  
"Well is that what happened?"  
"Yes." Harm said and sinked back down on the  
couch.  
"So you and Mac are now a couple." It was a  
statement not a question.  
"No."  
"No? Why not?"  
"No. Mom the only thing that happened was we let  
ourselves get carried away. We were in a romantic  
country and we got carried away. Anyway Mac called  
me at midnight last night and asked me to met her at  
a bar we always go to. I went and she told me she  
was pregnant with my child."  
"Isn't that good? You said you wanted to have  
children, but I would have hoped to be a  
mother-in-law before a grandmother."  
"Mom the thing is that Mac was engaged to this  
Aussie and I'm sure they slept together so how do I  
know that the baby is mine."  
"Harmon I'm going to ask you some questions and  
don't you interrupt me. I just want you to answer  
yes or no to them. Okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Do you love, Mac?"  
"Mom..."  
"Don't interrupt me, Harmon. Now tell me. Do you  
love Mac?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay good. Have you ever shown her or told her  
this?"  
"In a way."  
"Yes or no? Have you   
  
  
Title: Why Not?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating: PG  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers:   
Summary: Sequel to Why?  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the Characters.   
  
Archiving: Don't care as long as my name stays on it  
and you tell me where.  
  
Author's Note: Why? was done in Mac POV, but after I  
read it I didn't like it so this on will be like all  
my other stories.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.   
  
"Tiner can the Admiral see me?" Lt. Col. Sarah  
Mackenzie asked the Admiral's Yeoman Petty Office  
Jason Tiner who was sitting behind his desk working  
on typing something up on his computer.   
"I'll check ma'am." Tiner stopped what he was  
doing and turned around to where the intercom sat on  
his desk. "Admiral Col. Mackenzie needs to see you."  
"Send her in Tiner." The Admiral told the Petty  
Officer.  
Mac knocked on the Admiral's door and waited for  
him to call the command of enter before she opened  
the door and stepped into the room. When the command  
was called Mac slowly opened the big wooden door and  
stepped into her CO's office and stood at attention  
in front of the Admiral's desk.  
"At ease Col. What can I do for you?" The  
Admiral asked never looking up from the files he had  
placed in front of him displaying some of the Navy  
and Marines top lawyers.   
"Sir." Mac stated and handed the folder which  
contained her resignation to the Admiral. The  
Admiral looked up from his files and took the folder  
his chief of staff gave him.   
"What's this?"  
"Sir I am resigning my commission." It took all  
Mac's courage to say those six words.  
"I see." The Admiral stated no emotion in his  
voice. "And may I ask why?"  
"Sir there are somethings that have came to my  
attention that I would rather not discuss and I feel  
that they will effect my duties here at JAG and this  
is what I want." Mac slowly stated.  
"Really? And would this 'things' have anything  
to do with Mr. Brumby?" The Admiral got up from his  
chair and walked over to stand in front of Mac.  
"In a way sir."  
"Let me just ask you this question, does your  
resignation have anything to do with Commander  
Rabb?" He Admiral leaned on his desk.  
"Why would you say that sir?"  
"Because shortly before you came in here I just  
got finished talking with Commander Rabb. It seems  
something has came to his attention also and he  
feels that he should transfer out of JAG. Now I ask  
you again Col. does this have anything to do with  
Commander Rabb?"  
"Yes sir." Mac stated slowly.   
"Have a seat Col." The Admiral walked back and  
sat down at his desk. "Tiner send in Commander  
Rabb." The Admiral told his Yeoman and a few seconds  
later Harm appeared beside Mac.  
"Have a seat Commander."  
Harm sat and looked at his partner who was  
sitting beside him.   
"Sir what is this about?" Harm asked.  
"Well Commander I would like for you to explain  
to me why you wish to transfer out of JAG and why  
did and what did you do to make Mac feel that she  
had to resign her commission."   
Harm's head snapped in the direction of Mac. His  
eyes were wide in shock and confusion.   
"Sir I wasn't aware that the Col. resigned her  
commission." Harm turned back to the Admiral.  
"Well Commander she did and something you and/or  
Mr. Brumby did something to make her feel this was  
her only choice. So start talking I'm not about to  
lose my two best lawyers because of some  
disagreement. Does this have anything to do with  
the Col's upcoming wedding to Mr. Brumby?" The  
Admiral starred at Harm. Their eyes locking.   
"Sir I have called off my wedding to Mic." Two  
heads snapped in Mac's direction.   
"Explain." Was all the Admiral said.  
"Sir I'd rather not..." Mac was cut off by the  
Admiral.  
"Either one of you start talking or you will  
stay in this office all day and all night untill you  
talk. Now who's going to start?"  
Both Harm and Mac looked at each other. Mac read  
Harm's expression as you talk, but don't tell him  
anything. Harm read Mac's expression as let's tell  
him and get it over with so we can go on with our  
lives. Not settling on a way to tell the Admiral  
Mac decided to come right on out and say it.  
"I'm pregnant sir." The Admiral who was looking  
at Harm turned to Mac.  
"Congradulations. Now what does that have to do  
with Commander Rabb?" AJ Chegwidden was a pretty  
smart man and already guessed with this new  
information that Mac's child was Harm's and that  
because of this she called off her relationship with  
Mic Brumby.   
"Sir Harm is my baby's father."  
"Sir the Col. has no way to prove this. We spent  
one night together out of stupidity and craziness.  
There is no way that this child is mine." Harm  
practically yelled.  
"Calm down Commander and you should know that it  
only takes one night. Col. do you have any proof  
that the child you are carrying is Commander  
Rabb's."  
"Sir I don't know why we are talking about this.  
It is clear that Commander Rabb does not want to be  
a part of his child's life. If you could please  
approve my resignation I would really like to be  
one my way."  
"No Col. I will not approve your request and you  
will not be on your way to where ever the hell you  
plan on going. I'm going to be late with a meeting  
so I'm going to leave you two in this office and I  
want you to stay in here until you work out your  
problems. Then if I feel like it and it's in your  
best interest I will approve your resignation." The  
Admiral picked up his briefcase and went to the  
door. He opened in and walked halfway out when he  
turned back. "You two have a special relationship.  
It's one of a kind. Work something out. Don't  
destroy it because you are both too blind or deaf to  
listen and see what the other one is saying and  
feeling." And with that the Admiral walked out of  
the door and the sound of the door shutting was like  
a gun going off in their heads.   
"Harm..." Mac started to say.  
"Mac don't start with me. I've got things I've  
got to take care of. See you later." Harm got up and  
walked out of the door, slamming in behind him.   
Mac told herself that she wasn't going to cry  
for Harmon Rabb Jr. and she didn't. She just got up  
out of the chair and walked out of the door.   
Tiner was sitting at his desk in the Admiral's  
outer office when Harm came out of the Admiral's  
office. Tiner tried to give the Commander a phone  
message, but Harm just told him not now and make  
sure he was not disturbed for the rest of the day.  
Harm went into his office, shut the door, pulled the  
blinds down and stayed in there for the rest of the  
day. Seconds later Col. Mackenzie walked out of the  
Admiral's office and told him that she wasn't  
feeling well and was taking the rest of the day off.  
  
As she walked out into the bullpen Tiner  
wondered what was going on between the Col and the  
Commander.   
  
Harm's Apartment   
North of Union Station  
Washington DC  
Later that Night  
  
Harm got off the elevator at his apartment and  
started to unlock the door when he heard the phone  
ringing. He didn't bother to hurry up and get inside  
to answer the phone since he figured it was Mac, the  
Admiral, Bud or Harriet. Finally getting the door  
unlocked Harm walked into his apartment just as the  
answering machine.  
"Hi it's Harm, I'm not here right now leave your  
name and number and I'll get back to you. BEEEEEP."  
Harm heard his voice then followed by his mother's.  
"Harmon it's me your mother. I just called to  
talk so call me back..." Trish didn't get a chance  
to finish. Harm grabbed the nearest phone and  
answered.  
"Mom sorry I just got in when I heard your voice  
on the machine. What did you need?"  
"Well I called your office today and left a  
message because someone said you were in with the  
Admiral and to have you call me when you got  
finished, but you never did. Is everything alright?"  
Trish asked.  
"Yeah...No." Harm rested on the couch and leaned  
his head back.   
"What's wrong, Harmon?"  
"My life's a mess mom." Harm confessed.  
"Harmon how can you say that? You have a great  
career, an adorable godson, friends who love you,  
collages who respect you and best of all you have  
me." Trish teased her son.  
"That's just it mom. I could've of had a better  
career if I hadn't left, I have a godson no children  
of my own, and I've screwed up with my best friend."  
Harm told his mother.  
"What do you mean you screwed it up with Mac?"  
Harm's mother questioned.   
"Well it's complicated." Harm started.  
"I've got all night Harm."  
"Well you remember the Baily case right? The one  
where Mac and I went to Italy."  
"Right I remember you telling me something about  
that."  
"Anyway our last night there we...well...our  
emotions got carried away." Harm was having a had  
time telling his mom that he slept with his best  
friend.  
"Harmon are you trying to tell me that you and  
Mac had sex."  
"MOM!!!!!!" Harm screamed and jumped up off the  
couch.  
"Well is that what happened?"  
"Yes." Harm said and sank back down on the  
couch.  
"So you and Mac are now a couple." It was a  
statement not a question.  
"No."  
"No? Why not?"  
"No. Mom the only thing that happened was we let  
ourselves get carried away. We were in a romantic  
country and we got carried away. Anyway Mac called  
me at midnight last night and asked me to met her at  
a bar we always go to. I went and she told me she  
was pregnant with my child."  
"Isn't that good? You said you wanted to have  
children, but I would have hoped to be a  
mother-in-law before a grandmother."  
"Mom the thing is that Mac was engaged to this  
Aussie and I'm sure they slept together so how do I  
know that the baby is mine."  
"Harmon I'm going to ask you some questions and  
don't you interrupt me. I just want you to answer  
yes or no to them. Okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Do you love, Mac?"  
"Mom..."  
"Don't interrupt me, Harmon. Now tell me. Do you  
love Mac?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay good. Have you ever shown her or told her  
this?"  
"In a way."  
"Yes or no? Have you came right on out and said  
I love you, Sarah?"  
"No."  
"Now why do you dislike this Australian guy  
Mac's seeing?"  
"She's not seeing him mom."  
"Okay why did you not like this guy?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because he had what I  
didn't have."  
"Okay so you dislike this man because he had  
everything that you want. My next question why do  
you hate Mac's child?"  
"I don't mom."  
"Harm you may say that but think about how Mac  
feels. I know you and you probably asked Mac how  
she knows the child is yours and you yelled at her  
and stormed out. Right?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Because your father did that when I told him I  
was pregnant with you and you are exactly like him."  
"Wait a minute mom did you say that there are  
two men that could be my father?"  
"No Harmon. There was only your father. He was  
so scared of the thought of having a child and doing  
something to screw up that he wasn't thinking and  
you are doing the same thing now. You love Mac and  
this child is part of her. This child has done  
nothing to you except make you a father. Why do you  
not want this child?"  
"Because what if it's not mine and later down  
the road we find out that he's Mic's child and he  
gets taken away from me.I don't want to have that  
happen, but everything I get close to gets taken  
away from me."  
"Harmon listen to me. I know you probably said  
some stupid things to Sarah so now I want you to go  
over to her place and tell her your sorry."  
"Mom..."  
"Harmon Patrick Rabb Jr. I want you to go over  
there tell her you love you and the baby. Take her  
some roses. Tell her how big of a jerk you are and  
ask for her forgiveness. Don't mention anything  
about the paternity of the child. Cross that bridge  
when you get there. I love you son, bye."  
"Love you too mom." Harm hung up the phone and  
grabbed his keys and headed out the door.   
  
Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment  
Georgetown   
  
When Mac left the office that day she went to  
Bethesda for her doctor's appointment and then she  
went home and changed into a pair of Marine sweats.  
She had opening arguments tomorrow for the Carson  
case. Master Cheif Lee Carson is accused of stealing  
base weapons and selling it on the black market.  
Her and Harm were the prosecution and Bud and Lt.  
Singer were the defense. The case would be an easy  
win for her and Harm, but she wanted to make sure  
there were no leaks. After taking the vitimans that  
the doctor had given her today she headed to the  
couch were she had all the parts of the case laid  
out.  
About thirty minutes later Mac was brought out  
of her studying the case by a knock at the door. Mac  
got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to  
the door. Looking through the peephole she saw her  
partner still in his uniform only his coat missing,  
standing there. Deciding that she didn't want to  
talk or see him today she walked back into the  
kitchen so she couldn't hear him as much as she  
would if she was in the living room.  
Harm knocked on the door again knowing that she  
was home. He heard her come over to the door and  
walk away, probably when she saw him standing in the  
doorway.   
"Mac open up the door I know your in there."  
Harm continued to stand there.  
Mac continued to ignore him she went into her  
bedroom and placed a pillow over her head, but Harm  
could still be heard.  
"Mac!" Harm yelled again.  
"Be quite some people are trying to read and  
they can't with you banging and hollering." A small  
old lady with gray hair opened the door next to  
Mac's and scolded Harm.  
"Sorry ma'am." Harm smiled at her. "By any  
chance do you know anyone who would have a key to  
Mac's apartment." Harm asked.  
"Mac? Who's Mac?"  
"The woman who lives in this apartment. Sarah  
Mackenzie."  
"Oh Sarah. Why do you call her Mac?"  
"I just do. Do you know anyone who has a key I  
really need to get in there."  
"Let's see. There was that rude YM_M4I5S3S_86  
guy, but  
I haven't YM_M4I5S3S_87 him in a long time. You know  
the  
other day..." The lady started to tell Harm about a  
story when YM_M4I5S3S_88 was rude to her, but Harm  
stopped  
her.   
"Ma'am pardon me, but do you know of anyone  
else?"  
"You might try the man in 3A. He is the super  
and has all the keys, but why do you need to get  
into YM_M4I5S3S_89 apartment?"  
"I was supposed to meet her tonight at a  
YM_M4I5S3S_90 and when she didn't show I got worried  
and  
I came over here. When I was parking outside I saw  
her light on, but when I knocked on her door nobody  
answered. I'm really worried she's usually not like  
this." Harm pleaded to the older woman.   
"I tell you what young man. I have a key to  
YM_M4I5S3S_91 apartment. I was just lying about the  
man  
downstairs. I didn't know who you were so I didn't  
want to give anything away, but you seem really  
concerned. Hold on one minute." The old woman  
disappeared for a minute before she returned with  
the key.   
"Here it is. Go in there and check on Sarah."  
The lady handed Harm the key and disappeared into  
her own apartment.   
Harm took the key and opened YM_M4I5S3S_92 door.   
"Mac?" Harm peeked into the apartment and looked  
for Mac. He saw the case laid out on the coffee  
table but no sign of Mac. Harm walked into the  
kitchen, but only saw Jingo YM_M4I5S3S_93 on her  
pillow.   
After not finding Mac in the kitchen he walked  
toward the bedroom just as Mac came out.  
"Harm how did you get in here?" Mac asked.  
"Your neighbor gave me a key. I was worried  
about you." Harm told her forgetting about the roses  
he had in his hands.   
"What did you come here for?" Mac asked moving  
over to the couch.  
"I came to give you these." Harm held up the  
roses. "and to ask for your forgiveness and to tell  
you about what a jerk I have been and tell you I  
love you."  
"No Harm."  
"What?"  
"I don't want you to love me."  
"Why not?" Harm sat the roses down on the coffee  
table and sat next to Mac.  
"Harm...don't." Mac shouted when Harm tried to  
take her hands in his.   
"Why, Mac? Why don't you want me to love you?  
Why not let someone love you till the end of time?"  
"Harm I don't know what happened to you, but  
your reaction last night and today in the Admiral's  
office is all I need to hear and see. You don't  
really love me or my baby."  
"Your baby? I thought it was our baby." Harm  
said.  
"No Harm it stopped being your baby when you  
made it clear that you didn't want to be part of  
it's life."  
"Mac..."  
"Harm just go."  
"Alright, but you can't get rid of me this  
easily." Harm told her as he opened the door.  
"Maybe you can be part of their life once you  
decide what you want." Mac told Harm before he  
closed the door.   
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sorry about the earlier post. I don't know what  
happened. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten  
already.  
  
  
  



End file.
